In the oil and gas industry, advances in horizontal drilling have allowed drillers to drill extended reach horizontal sections of wellbores. In some cases, during the installation of a casing string into such an extended reach horizontal section, the casing string needs to be rotated to allow the casing string to be installed to the desired depth. However, rotating the casing string sometimes requires the application of torsion to the casing string using a tool. Such an application of torsion may increase the amount of torque retained in one or more connections between different components of the casing installation system. Additionally, after the torsion has been applied, attempting to disconnect the tool from the casing installation system may increase the risk of breaking connections between tubulars in the casing string. Therefore, what is needed is a system, apparatus or method that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues, or one or more other issues.